Nikon FG-20
Nikon FG-20 is a 35mm film SLR camera, manufactured by Nippon Kogaku K. K., Tokyo, Japan, (Nikon Corporation since 1988), and produced between 1984-1986. The Nikon FG-20 is the successor to the earlier Nikon EM and Nikon FG cameras. It is actually a downgrade from its most direct predecessor, the FG. The FG-20 could be considered a variant of the FG, as the only differences between the two is the omission of program auto exposure mode and TTL (through the lens) flash metering. Specifications Body *Lenses: More than 70 Nikkor and Nikon Series E lenses available *Lens release: by button on the left of the lens flange *Focusing: Matte Fresnel lens focusing screen with central split-image rangefinder spot and microprism collar (Nikon Type K clear-matte screen), ring and dial on the lens *Shutter: electronically-controlled vertical-travel, metal focal plane shutter **Speeds ***Automatic exposure mode stepless speeds 1-1/1000 ***Manual mode discrete speeds 1-1/1000 ***Mechanically controlled 1/90 at M90 setting and B setting *Cocking lever: also winds the film, short stroke with 144° winding angle, retractable **Automatic film advance: possible with optional Motor Drive MD-14 or MD-E auto winder *Frame counter: additive type, self-resetting, window on the far right of the top plate *Viewfinder: fixed eyelevel pentaprism type, meter needle and scale, manuel setting's indication M red led and flash ready signals on the left side of the finder *Exposure control system: aperture-priority automatic exposure with manual override and backup mechanical control; through-the-lens full aperture center-weighted metering **Audible warning: works in Auto mode, when speed dial set on green sound icon, "beep-beep" warning sound activated as soon as shutter release button is depressed halfway when shutter speed is below approx. 1/30 sec. or above 1/1000 sec. **If speed dial is on green A (Auto), warning signal does not work *Metering range: EV 1 to EV 18 at ASA/ISO 100 with f/1.4 lens **Film speed range: ASA/ISO 25 to 3200 **Exposure setting: needle and speed dial in the viewfinder, if necessary turn speed dial or aperture ring to the disared speed, black numbers=hand shot, red=flash shot, **Exposure compensation button: for approx. +2 EV compensation, simply keep pressed when taking picture, on the left of the front cover *Flash synchronization: speeds of 1/90 sec. or slower with electronic flash; with Nikon dedicated flash unit, flash sync automatically set to 1/90 sec. when camera is set at either automatic exposure mode or when shutter speed/mode selector dial is set at 1/125 or higher in manual mode; at slower speeds on manual, shutter fires at speed set **Flash ready-light: viewfinder thunderbolt mark lights up when Nikon dedicated flash unit is completely recycled **Dedicated flash unit is Nikon SB-19 *Batteries: one 3V lithium battery or 1.55V silver-oxide batteries (SR44) or two 1.5V alkaline-manganese batteries (LR-44) **Meter ON/OFF switch: exposure meter is turned on when shutter release button is depressed halfway; stays on for approx. 20 sec. after finger is removed from button, then automatically turns off **Battery check: when pressing half way to shutter release, the meter needle in the viewfinder must be above the index scale's bottom red zone, if the battery is insufficient the needle stays in the bottom red zone. **Battery chamber: on the bottom plate *Body: metal; Weight: 440g *Others: Hot-shoe; Memo holder; Self-timer; Back cover hinged; Tripod socket 1/4 inch; Strap lugs; Engraving on the bottom plate Made In Japan; Motor drive couplings on the bottom plate Lens in the photos *Nikon Zoom-Nikkor 35-70mm f/3.5-f/4.8 *Mount: Nikon bayonet, filter thread: 52mm, (a late Ai-S lens) *Lens coupling: AI *Lens made by Cosina for Nikon FM10 *Aperture: f/3.5-f/22 *Focus range: 0.5-5m +inf w/ macro facility *Engravings on the lens barrel: Made In Japan (black), and serial no. Links *Nikon FG20 Review at http://blog.bkspicture.com/ * Lens info in Rolands Nikon Pages * Nikon FG-20 * Nikon FG-20 at www.collection-appareils.fr * Nikon FG-20 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in English * Nikon FG-20 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in German * Nikon FG-20 Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker in Italian Category:N Category:Nikon Category:SLR Category:35mm film